1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction of information, such as reproduction of audio and/or video data, and in particular to an intelligent and improved manner of reproducing information from a plurality of items of information, such as a plurality of news, pieces of music or video clips, the present invention also relating, however, to the reproduction of information of such kinds as occur in home replenishment systems, i.e. automatic ordering systems for private households, specifically re-ordering foodstuffs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Particularly in the field of the internet, there are various methods of presenting, on demand or unsolicited, such information to an internet user, from the abundance of information available on the internet, which is most likely to interest said user on the ground of his/her personality, i.e. methods offering personalized content. Many of these methods either provide content on demand, i.e. in accordance with precise specifications, or provide content in accordance with a set detailed profile.
Other methods, in turn, divide their resources among various users and establish a correlation of the selection made by each user. Thus, object recommendations made by other users who have requested similar contents may be offered in addition to the content explicitly requested.
The disadvantages of the existing methods are, on the one hand, the necessity of precise requests or very detailed settings, and, on the other hand, the lack of adaptability to different environments and/or situations. In addition, the user must know the respective system well to be able to input complex settings.
There is thus a need for an improved scheme for information reproduction and/or selection which is able to reproduce to persons those pieces of information, from a plurality of pieces of information, which are best adapted to their respective personality profiles, in a manner which is adjusted to their respective personalities, without demanding high-effort settings on the part of the user and/or the person. The ideal option would be an information reproduction and/or selection scheme which, without the user noticing, selects those pieces of information, from the abundance of information available, which come closest to the desires and needs or, generally, the individualities of the users.